halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Frieden Autonomy of Steinhold
|system= Omega Hydrae |planet=Steinhold |centers= |type=Autocratic fascist oligarchy |foundingdoc= |constitution= |headofstate= Oberbefehlshaber Josef Eisenbraun |headofgov= Steinhold Executive Council |commander= |legislative= |judicial= |capital=Heligoland |establishment=2540 |anthem=''Der Kampf des Menschen'' |language=German, English |population= |currency= |era=* * }} The Frieden Autonomy of Steinhold is a intensely xenophobic government that independently controls the Outer Colony of Steinhold. History Originally Steinhold was part of the as a Outer Colony world. Steinhold was home to a fairly large manufacturing industry, as well as a indigenous military-industrial complex before the War, however this was not enough to prevent the UNSC from choosing to abandon it in favor of protecting the Inner Colonies and withdrawing its fleet. In 2533, Steinhold found itself in the path of the Covenant’s genocidal campaign and was invaded. During the battle, the locals somehow managed to fight off the Covenant. Fortunately for the people of Steinhold, their planet was a low enough priority for the Covenant that they diverted their attention to more important planets and never got around to coming back and wiping them out completely before the war ended in 2552. Despite their apparent victory, the colony was badly damaged by glassing and the economical and ecological devastation it caused made life for the colonists a struggle and recovery painfully slow. The colonists lived for decades with the fear of a returning alien invasion looming over their heads as they struggled to rebuild their world. Radical leadership eventually arose under the former Chairman of Eisenbraun Maschinenwerke, Josef Eisenbraun, as he and his fellow corporate elites came together and became the real power on Steinhold. They began to spread messages of Steinhold nationalism and anti-alien xenophobia to gather support. Eisenbraun's rhetoric reinforced feelings of Steinhold greatness and self-reliance, directing the people’s anger towards aliens and blamed the UNSC for abandoning them. The desperate colonists flocked to his banner and Eisenbraun and his party rose to power. In 2540, they overthrew the collapsing colonial government in a bloodless coup and turned Steinhold into a highly xenophobic fascist state which became known as the Frieden Autonomy. Government and Politics Before Eisenbraun's rise to power, Steinhold was governed by the Colonial Administration Authority. After the UNSC's abandonment of Steinhold, the real power on the planet was with the remains of the corporations. Chairman Eisenbraun seized total power in the government after a bloodless coup in 2540, and was made Oberbefehlshaber, the Commander-in-Chief of Steinhold. With total control over all of Steinhold, he reshaped the colonial government into a militaristic totalitarian regime along neo-fascist lines. The Steinhold Executive Council serves as the major governing body of the Frieden Autonomy. It is an oligarchy that consists of nine corporate elites who help lead and direct the nation’s actions alongside the Autonomy’s leader, the Oberbefehlshaber, Josef Eisenbraun. The Oberbefehlshaber was the supreme leader of the Autonomy, an absolute dictator with the power to create any law or enforce any decision with no opposition to their will. Culture Foreign Relations Military The Friedens of Steinhold boast a formidable military to defend their planet and further their ideological agenda. While nowhere near approaching the numerical or technological strength of the UNSC, the Steinholden Military is a powerful force on the frontier and among the scattered and weakened colonies on the frontier is capable of exploiting and subjugating other, less militarily equipped independence powers for resources. Army After the planet’s decimation at the hands of the Covenant, the new Frieden government could not afford to maintain a large army, instead investing their resources into producing a smaller amount of well trained and equipped soldiers. Enlistment is mandatory for Steinhold's citizens, and fervor for their nation's ideology, as well as paranoia that the Covenant will return, drive their recruitment rates. Despite that, the soldiers of the Friedens are fewer in numbers compared to the UNSC military, but the average soldier well trained and equipped. All their equipment is provided by Eisenbraun Maschinenwerke as well as the other ruling corporations. Ubersoldaten Navy Steinhold’s original colonial fleet was a defense force composed of older or obsolete vessels, retired from either the UNSC or CMA fleet. Their assets mainly included light frigates and corvettes tasked with system patrol, planetary defense, anti-smuggling, or anti-pirate activities. During the Battle of Steinhold in 2533, the colonial defense fleet was completely devastated by the Covenant with most of their ships destroyed. In the years following the war, to rebuild their strength the FAS began salvaging derelict vessels from abandoned battlefields and ship graveyards, repairing or in some cases, almost completely rebuilding them, and incorporating them into their growing fleet. Many of these vessels have been modified by Armbrüster Waffensysteme and renamed both the vessel and its class to reflect their new allegiance. In their severely weakened state however, their fleet is still relatively small. By 2559 their fleet was composed of a growing number of small ships and converted freighters captured from the UNSC and other factions, with their most powerful assets being a small handful of older cruisers that have been heavily modified. Category:Demons of Hope Category:Secessionist governments